1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a tapping valve formed as a plastic injection-molded part, especially a flap valve or ball valve, for plastic or metal shipping and storage tanks for liquids, with a valve body, which has an outlet connection and an inlet connection with a screw cap that serves the purpose of screwing the valve body onto the externally threaded outlet connection of the liquid tank and is captively held and movable on the inlet connection between a collar of the inlet connection and the support studs of the valve body for the rotating shaft of the valve closing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 103 01 517 B3 describes a shipping and storage tank for liquids with an inner plastic tank that stands on a pallet-like frame and an outer latticed jacket. The tapping valve of the inner tank is screwed onto the outlet connection of the inner tank by means of a plastic screw cap, which is captively mounted on the inlet connection of the valve and is welded together from two cap halves on the inlet connection. When the screw cap is made of aluminum, the two halves of the cap are riveted together on the inlet connection of the tapping valve. This type of captive mounting of a screw cap on the inlet connection of a tapping valve is complicated and time-consuming and increases manufacturing costs.